Help! I'm Stupid!
by Kankoo
Summary: Alfred was a jock,good looking,everything a guy would dream of being. But he was stubborn and is failing english. Can he find a tutor in time and pass Freshman year? Usuk, Prucan, Spamano, Gerita and many more. Please R&R.


**HEEELLLO! Ive been thinking of creating a new story! Usuk of course~**

**I don't own Hetalia! If I would there would be lots of Prussia!**

Alfred was the type of guy who would always get the Girls, Fame, everything a guy would ever dream of! Alfred was born in the big city of New York. He has one sister named Amelia and both of his parents were SUPER rich, and I mean SUPER rich. Everyone loved him both Female and Male. Problem. He's Straight. Yup aha!, straight. Well that's what many thought he was really. Alfred has bright golden hair, and bright blue eyes just like the shining blue sky. Many of his fans would just die for his looks! (I'm one of them.) He was one of those sports guys. What where they called? Ah Yes. Jocks. He was the quarter back of the great football team, "The Blue Eagles." He was just the most perfect guy in the world! Not.

"The Hero is here!" Alfred said panting loudly, for he was late for class. (AGAIN.) "Alfred." The teacher sighed walking up to the blonde boy. "You mustn't be late for class anymore, one more tardy and you have detention Mr." "Thank you Mr. Carriedo you're the best!" Alfred said walking to his seat.

Mr. Carriedo was one of those cool teachers. He wasn't one of those boring strict kind of teachers. He has curly brown hair, and shiny bright green eyes. He has light tanned skin and the brightest smile to sure to cheer you up! Many girls adored Mr. Carriedo, with his good looks he can have any girl he wanted. Even some of the Teacher Staffs try to hook up with this sexy Spaniard. But it always seemed Mr. Carriedo always had his eyes glued to one person, Mr. Vargas. The Italian teacher of this school. Many call him Romano due to have the same last name as his brother who worked at the same school as well. Mr. Carriedo just never stop looking at him, you can tell they were close since they always hang out together. There are actually rumors of them dating.

"RING,RING,RING" Once the sound of the school bell ranged, Mr. Carriedo sighed with relieve. "Remember clase, tomorrow you have a test on the history of Spain and its economy." The class groaned from annoyance and went to their lockers. Alfred ran as fast as he can to the cafeteria, for today was hamburger Monday. Alfred's favorite day of the week, you see he LOVES hamburgers his favorite food of all time!

"Alfred! Come sit we're right here!" Gilbert shouted to the American. Alfred ran to his two greatest friends Francis and Gilbert. (Sorry guys no Bad Touch Trio. MAYBE!) "So has the Awesome me was explaining to frenchie here, I have an admirer!" "Kesesesese!" Gilbert shouted with pride. He took out the note from his pocket and showed it to Alfred.

_"Gibert." "I've been in love with you since grade school' Your gorgeous red beaming eyes,white snowed hair and that laugh of yours!" "You probably never noticed me before but meet me at the North Park this Thursday at 8:00 pm." _

_"Your secret admirer"_

Alfred looked up at the white haired boy with wide eyes. "Dude. That's. AWESOME." "Lucky, I wish I had an admirer!" Yes Alfred as many Admirers, but they were one of those wired ones. They would send a bra or any piece of clothing they had. (ON.) But for some reason Alfred knew this handwriting. It was on the tip of his tongue. He shrugged with confusion and ignored it.

"Isn't it?!" "I wonder if it's a girl or boy…" Gilbert said resting his hand on his chin.

"Honhonhonhon!, _Mon ami~ _It's a question that will never be answered till Thursday" Francis said flipping his hair dramatically. "Oh, and guess what I heard?" Francis said as the other two looked at Francis with interest. "A new student from England is arriving today."

'England? Cool!' 'I hope it's a chick! English girls are _hot_!' Alfred said beaming.

The other two face palmed with annoyance.

**So what you guys think?! Is it too short? It's pretty late and my mum is yelling at me to go to bed. Lol. Review please, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
